Adrenaline
by Salazarfalcon
Summary: Guy has a propensity for battle highs. Luke doesn't really mind that they get taken out on him.


Guy is insatiable after a battle.

Luke doesn't know whether it's the adrenaline rush or a secret bloodlust or some weird trait that shadows men from Hod (he hasn't met that many, after all), and frankly, he finds it fairly difficult to care too much when his former servant has him pressed up against a wall, a knee placed strategically between his legs.

It never fails; the battle will end and the excitement slowly trickles out of the rest of them, but Guy stays in his high longer than anyone else, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet and shifting from side of side, and if you took a close look, you'd see tremors and shakes running up and down his frame. Luke can't help but flush whenever he looks up during the aftermath of a fight and sees those blue eyes pinned on him, sharp and focused and fixated and burning. It's embarrassing, but it makes him happy to see it anyway.

Guy is always gentle. Always more demanding than normal, but always gentle. It's only with insistence and never with any real force that he pries Luke away from the group later, tugging him by a sleeve into a dark corner and kissing him senseless, hands on his shoulders. Luke would normally protest at the suddenness but both his mouth and his brain are busy, thank you, please leave a message at the tone.

"Hey! Guy, not so tight—" he finally cuts out, feeling as if the blonde's grip might leave marks. Guy loosens his hands and kisses the line of his jaw as if in apology, before dropping his head into the crook of Luke's neck. The redhead is lucky that he has something to lean on; Guy's heavier than he looks and right now, it feels like all of his weight is his head which just so happens to be pushing Luke up against the side of a cabin.

Thank god it's unoccupied, THAT would be a fun one to explain away.

_Why no, there's nothing unusual about this. It's just, you know, after a fight, he gets really touchy-feely and seems incapable of keeping his hands off me—_

Yeah, because that would go well.

It was bad enough that he'd bet almost anything that Jade knew. Jade ALWAYS knew, the conniving sneaky bastard, and was probably just keeping the information to himself to be used at a date that it would benefit him—

Luke's brain shuts down again when Guy lifts his head, and something warms in his belly when the blonde smiles and leans forward, rubbing his cheek against his, hands loosening further until they curl around him back in a hug. That is not a sigh of pleasure that makes its way out of his throat, of course. Happy sighing is something far too mushy to be something that Luke would do, never mind that Guy is currently making a low, contented crooning sound from deep in his throat and it's COMPLETELY turning him into jelly and he's pretty sure that Guy knows it, the jerk.

Luke definitely sighs this time, twining his arms around Guy's shoulders and neck, feeling blonde hair that ran fluid around his fingertips.

"Hey. You gotta be quiet. You want Jade coming back here, or Anise? I don't know about you, but that isn't a conversation I want to have soon. Or ever."

"Yeah, yeah," Guy murmurs, sounding more like his normal self, and Luke knows that he's found his brain again. Luke's hands run patterns over his best friend's back and he notes that the muscles, formerly wound tightly as springs had relaxed. "Just…hold still for a while."

"You see me complaining about this?" Luke huffs, clasping his hands behind Guy's back and tightening his grip. The blonde's lips quirked up in a lazy smile and he leans forward to drop a featherlight kiss on his cheek, so light that Luke almost doesn't feel it.

Jerk.

"Heeeey! Luke, where are you? It's your turn to cook tonight, you bum!"

And there went Anise, and as if he'd never had his hands up Luke's shirt and determined to rumple his hair more than it already was, Guy steps back. Calloused hands used to years of swordsmanship tug at Luke's collar and the hem of his shirt, setting him to rights again before focusing on himself, bringing his choker to the front and adjusting his sleeves.

"We're over here, Anise!" Guy calls in reply. In mere moments, Anise peers around the wall of the cabin, a curious expression on her face.

"What are you two doing back here?" she asks.

"W-we're just—" Luke is cut off when Guy takes over for him, blue eyes relaxed and honest.

"I noticed that he slipped up a little in the battle earlier, so I was helping him correct his grip. I figured it'd be easier on the ego to do it in private. So don't tell anyone, okay, Anise?"

"Oooooh! Okay, Guy! That WOULD be embarrassing, wouldn't it?"

"Yep."

Guy is COMPLETELY cheerful and way too good of an actor and Luke squashes the envy under an anvil of irritation at his friend using him as a cover. Eventually, Anise turns away with another demand for Luke to help with dinner, but once she leaves, the redhead rounds on his companion, glaring.

"Hey. Not nice at all, man—"

A firm press of lips to his answer him, and Guy drapes an arm over his shoulder, dragging him along as he starts walking, a jaunty bounce in his step. Luke sighs, wondering if the husky purr that he apparently inspires in Guy is worth it.

He reaches out a hand to Guy's waist, wrenching one of his belts around to face the correct direction.

Yeah.

TOTALLY worth it.


End file.
